


What's Going On?

by Cordelia69



Series: When The Musketeers meets Sense8 [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/pseuds/Cordelia69
Summary: What happens when an actor stuck on the set in Mexico City meets a businessman sitting behind his desk in London?





	What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're obsessed with The Musketeers and Sense8 and need to deal with the end and cancellation of both.   
> I need to thank my amazing beta [Skep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skep) that helped me even if she never watched Sense8 (bad, really really bad!) and [livia_bj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj) for the sentences in Spanish.

The lunch break is over and even if he spent most of it on his tablet between answering mail and doing reports, sitting behind his desk is like returning to school after summer. He hates it.

Oliver switches the tablet for the computer but continues to look at the odd report he received that morning from his brother. He's so deep in thought that he doesn't register the low murmur at first. When he notices it, it sounds like a TV left on in another room. Oliver tries several times to resume his reading but now it disturbs him. He's about to ask his secretary to turn off the volume when he looks up and sees an almost naked man in the middle of his office, his eyes closed as he murmurs something that sounds like Spanish.

He clears his throat and the other man opens his eyes and looks at him. He doesn't seem shy or scandalized, but surprised and before one of them start speaking there's a knock on the door and the Spanish man disappears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

René is sitting on his chair, watching the stuntmen rehearse the scene, and trying to memorize every move once again so he can go to lunch with Jean and relax. He woke up with a terrible migraine and he suspects is the same as the others he had in the past few days. He has trouble concentrating and he forgets his lines but he needs to do at least this fight scene before calling it a day, going home and hiding in his dark room. The director calls him and he takes a deep breath before standing and heading toward the set.

The fight scene is simple. He has to defeat, first by hand-to-hand combat, and then with guns, all the stunts he finds on his path. He's helped by wires and the others that approach him if he forgets who he has to fight. He goes into his position and focuses.

When the director calls action, René starts moving, kicking, punching, dodging fake punches and knives and defeating all the enemies he finds in front of him.

He has three stuntmen approaching him and he goes directly to the first he learnt he has to defeat. He kicks him and when the other straightens out, René avoids the punch the other man directs at him and when he returns to his position Oliver kicks and punches the stuntman in the face with such force that the poor man stumbles backward, falling on his back astonished.

_"Oh Dios_ Mio _,_ lo siento _mucho!"_ René exclaims before the director shouts a loud _"Corte!"_ from behind the camera. He helps the stuntman to stand and sit on a low wall, waiting for a pack of ice for his eye.

_"Pronto_ se _pondrá_ morado _,"_ he says, apologizing again. He senses someone watching him from behind and he turns, seeing "the man behind the desk". Oliver doesn't understand what's happening. He looks between "the naked man" and the other people in the room not knowing what to do or how to react. The fighting was so real that he only think on defending himself. The first thing René can think to do is to be angry with that man but something tells him to not shout in front of the others. So he glares at him for a while until the director's assistant calls him. He follows her instructions and after apologizing once again, he storms out of the set, massaging his aching head, knowing exactly that the other man is following him.  
  
He looks behind him before stepping into the trailer and the man is not there so he relaxes a little bit. Once inside René tries to regain some composure and alleviate his headache a little bit. He lays down, closing his eyes and trying not to think about the strange man. But when he opens his eyes, the man is there, looking quizzically at him.  
  
"What do you want?" René asks, not realizing he's talking in English and not in Spanish anymore. The other seems to notice and he tries to reply.

_"¿Qué ha_ pasado _?"_ Oliver says in the end, not knowing how to reply to the other man.

"The scene is ruined, is that what happened!" René exclaims, half a shout and half a hiss. The headache is almost unbearable and this strange man is doing things to him that he doesn't need now.

_"Lo_ siento _,_ pero _he_ pensado que _era real y_ he reaccionado _,"_ Oliver replies, thinking that the whole thing now seems surreal. He's talking with a Spanish man, an actor, about a real punch in a fake fight. He snorts in amusement about the absurd situation he's found himself in.

Renè looks at him for a moment, debating about ranting at him for the whole thing and laughing. He tries to keep serious for a little bit more and then, when the other suppresses another snort, he starts laughing so hard that "the man behind the desk" follows him. It's like sensing and sharing the other's feeling.

"I'm Renè, by the way," he says between fits of laughter.

_"Oliver,"_ the other replies, simply. He holds his hand out and when Renè takes it a shock runs through them, like a lightning bolt hitting both at the same time. They look at each other, smiling, before a knock distracts Renè, and when he turns again toward his guest, Oliver is disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hot water is running and Oliver is enjoying the shower before heading to the office for a full day of paperwork and meetings. The strange encounter with Renè a week ago continues to bother him, not only because in a blink of an eye he found himself on a movie set but because the actor did strange things to him, things that he tries with all he has to suppress.

He rinses the shampoo from his hair and after a couple of minutes of hot water on his body, he steps out of the shower, a towel around his hips and another scrubbing and drying his wet hair. He walks into the bedroom, murmuring a song he doesn't know where he heard it and he opens his wardrobe to find something to wear.

"I was singing that same song for the whole day," a voice says from his bed. Oliver turns, knowing exactly to whom belong that voice.

_"What are you doing here?"_ he asks. He thinks the words in English but they come out in Spanish.

"I was reading in my bed, ready to fall asleep and the next thing I know it's that is not my bed anymore. I feel like Dorothy in this moment... maybe a little more naked," René says, laying in Oliver's bed, propped up against the pillow.

Oliver groans, studying René's form from head to toe. In fact, the actor is less dressed than Dorothy and the clinging boxer reveals more than the checked dress of the girl. He takes a deep breath and with only his own boxer and trousers on, he approaches René.

_"What's happening? Why do we find ourselves in each other place?"_ He needs answers and he hopes René will have them.

"I'm sorry but I'm in the same boat as you. At least you didn't find yourself with a weeping cop in a shooting range," René replies, thinking about another strange encounter.

_"No, but I found myself in a hut in Africa,"_ Oliver tells him, thinking about the mud and the pig in the building swimming pool.

"Okay, so we know something is happening but we don't know what yet. I think it's a good start. Next thing? Flying monkeys and a Tin Man?" René asks, not expecting a reply.

Oliver smirks, getting used to the movie's references. _"Are you planning to fall asleep in my bed or I can get dressed?"_ he asks, slipping into the shirt he chose.

"Even if this bed is really comfortable I couldn't fall asleep with the sun coming from the windows," the actor explains, getting up and standing in front of one of them. "Anyway, where are we? In Mexico it is past midnight, so pitch black and here it seems the sun is just rose," he asks, looking at Oliver, who is sat at the end of the bed, putting his shoes on.

_"London. We are in London,"_ he says, smiling when the Big Ben rings the hour.

René turns his head at the sound, smiling. "It's been years since I was here. And I never saw the Tower like this," he explains, still smiling.

Oliver looks at him, smiling too and thinking that he is lucky to wake up every morning with the view of one of the most beautiful monuments in the world.

"You're lucky. the view from my apartment in on the Angel. And I don't have this famous bell to wake me up every morning," René says. "Mexico City is famous for the Revolution and the ruin of the Aztec city of Tenochtitlan," he adds, looking out of the window again.

_"So not a Spaniard but a Mexican,"_ Oliver states, standing.

"Yes, and a Londoner, not a common English," the actor replies.

_"I've never been in Mexico,"_ Oliver adds, standing beside René.

"I'll bring you for a tour if you want," the other man replies, smirking. If this thing is possible on command they could set a date and visit the other's city when they want.

_"I'll tell you when I'm free,"_ the Londoner tells him. He'd like a tour of Mexico City in the company of this fascinating man.

"Deal," René says, extending his hand and waiting for Oliver's.

_"Deal,"_ he replies, gripping the actor's hand in his. René smiles and is about to say something else when Oliver's phone rings. He leaves the hand, motioning to René to wait, but when he returns, the other is nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 
> 
> "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"  
> "Cut!"   
> "This will be black soon,"  
> "What happened?"  
> "I'm sorry, but I thought it was real and I reacted,"


End file.
